


A Galaxy of Her Own

by The_BloodyEagle



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Child, F/M, Gallifrey, Nostalgia, Nursery, Painting, Rose is very pregnant, The Doctor is gonna be a great dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BloodyEagle/pseuds/The_BloodyEagle





	A Galaxy of Her Own

Rose sighed as she quietly took a sip of tea from the cup before setting it back down on the saucer and standing up with a grunt. She placed her hand on her swollen abdomen as she made her way upstairs. She walked down the hallway and stood in front of the white plastic tarp that was draped in front of the door.

 

“Doctor,” she called out, than waited for a reply. “Doctor?” Another minute passed and still no answer. She sighed, than undid one of the velcro straps that held the tarp’s entrance closed. Suddenly there was a loud bang, several thuds, another loud bang and the sound of a door being thrown open.

 

Than three of the velcro straps that were at eye level were ripped apart and a familiar face popped out.

 

“It’s not done yet!” The Doctor exclaimed, raising his eyebrows as he poked his head out of the tarp. Rose giggled and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose.

 

“I know, I just wanted to see how you’re doing,” she replied as the Doctor smiled.

 

“I’m doing fine. Another day or so and the project will be done,” he replied bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly.

 

“Great! I really can’t wait to see it.” The Doctor placed a quick soft kiss on her lips.

 

“Back to work!” He exclaimed, pulling his head away and redoing the velcro on the tarp. Rose heard the door slam shut once more and smiled before going back downstairs.

 

“Oi Rose, what are you doing?” Jackie exclaimed as Rose went back over to the couch.

 

“I wanted to see how soon he’ll be done with the painting,” Rose replied, grunting as she sat back down on the couch.

 

“I just hope it’s soon, you’re ready to burst and we still have to move everything in,” Jackie huffed, planting her hands on her hips.

 

“It’ll be done in a few days, and moving everything in shouldn’t take too long,” Rose countered, rolling her eyes.

 

“Well that’s easy for you to say, you won’t be the one moving anything.”

 

“Yeah and I have the perfect excuse.” Jackie sighed and walked towards the kitchen.

 

“Never mind, would you like a cuppa?” She asked over her shoulder.

 

“I just had one!”

 

“I’m getting you one anyway.”

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rose sighed as she sunk into the bed, pulling the covers over her large abdomen while rubbing it softly. Just than the Doctor walked in from the bathroom, having just finished brushing his teeth. He quietly stripped down to his pants and than joined Rose under to covers, scooting up to her till he could wrap his arms around her and she could rest her head on his shoulder.

 

“How are you?” He asked in a murmur as Rose lay against him, her eyes closed.

 

“Tired and feeling very large, but other than that I’m perfectly happy,” Rose whispered back, smiling and snuggling closer to him as he ran his hand through her hair.

 

“It should be done by tomorrow, then I can spend some proper time with you,” he said after a brief pause. Rose grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“That would be wonderful,” she replied, than snuggled back down against his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her to him as she fell into a deep sleep.

 

~*Timeskip*~

 

The next night Rose sighed as she pulled the covers over herself, the bed noticeably devoid of a certain Timelord/Human metacrisis. When she had gone to get him for bed he had replied that he was nearly done with painting, so he was not going to stop until it was complete. Rose smiled sadly, facing the empty pillows as she went to sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rose woke up with a groan, rubbing her eyes and turning over, than stifling a gasp as she saw a dark shape looming over her.

 

“Rose, are you awake?” The Doctor asked, his face- though hidden in the darkness- was full of excitement and happiness.

 

“Doctor, what time is it?” Rose groaned, rolling over. The Doctor turned on the lamp, making sure the light was at it’s lowest setting but Rose still squinted at the light.

 

“4 am,” he said, than continued, “Rose, it’s done!”

 

“What’s done?”

 

“The room! I finished painting the room!” Rose’s fog lifted as the words sunk in.

 

“Just now?”

 

“No. At 1 am. But I didn’t want to wake you and I was too excited to fall asleep!” He beamed, staring at Rose expectantly.

 

“Can I see it?” She asked, raising an eyebrow as she tried to hide a grin.

 

“Yeah, of course. Allons-y!” The Doctor grinned and grabbed Rose’s hand, dragging her down the hallway towards the nursery. He stopped outside the door, which was still covered with a plastic tarp. He whipped it away with a flourish and Rose felt her heart jump when she realized he had painted the door to be just like the TARDIS’s exterior door.

 

“Come,” the Doctor took the door handle (which was covered in masking tape) and slowly turned it, letting the door slowly swing open without so much as a creak. Rose gasped as she saw the interior.

 

The walls were painted a brilliant orange hue with silver trees in the distance. In the sky there were two bright orbs, one larger than the other, and another massive orb that appeared only faintly in the sky.

 

“Doctor-“ Rose broke off, unsure of what to say. He squeezed her hand and whispered softly in her ear;

 

“Look up.” Rose looked up and her breath caught in her throat. The ceiling was painted a dark indigo, dark navy blues and slightly lighter purples swirls painted in with the deep indigo. Scattered among the darker waves were millions of small white stars painted in, forming constellations across the ceiling.

 

“Doctor, what is this?” She breathed out.

 

“Gallifrey.” He gazed at Rose, love and longing darkening his brown eyes. “Our daughter will never be able to see Gallifrey. So, I made Gallifrey for her. Oh, here!” He let go of Rose’s hand and pulled over two stools. “Sit.” Rose sat on one, and the Doctor pulled his stool right next to hers, draping his arm around her shoulders. “These are the skies that I grew up under,” he sighed, leaning his head against’s Rose’s shoulder.

 

“It’s beautiful. You gave her her own galaxy,” Rose smiled, than sat, waiting for the Doctor’s reply. “Doctor?”

 

He replied with a gentle snore, and she just laughed and sat there for a little longer under the Gallifreyan sky.


End file.
